


Piers的枪

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Piers的枪

Piers是个优秀的士兵，他的手眼协调能力超群，优秀的动态视觉让迅速他成为BSAA的头号狙击手，在BSAA举行的射击比赛中，他也屡次拔得头筹。虽然Chris常常开玩笑说Piers取胜是因为他没有参赛，他对Piers的射击能力却是毫无怀疑的。然而这些并不是现在Alpha小队比赛的重点，作为裁判的Chris正悠闲的喝着他的啤酒：“好了各位，规则很简单，谁最快把他们的枪拆开再组装起来谁获胜，赢的那个人这星期不需要大扫除！”  
“还有今晚能喝免费啤酒！” Andy加了一句。  
“没错，免费啤酒，我请，” Chris举了举杯，“bring up your A games, boys!”  
“A for Alpha！” Marco喊了一声，引得小队其他队员也跟着他喊着，“A for Alpha！”  
“Captain，我们准备好了，” Piers和其他参战的Alpha队员纷纷点了点头。  
Chris扫视了一圈他的队员们，每人面前都摆放着BSAA配备的特种部队专用突击步枪，让这间酒吧一下子变成了一个迷你的军事训练场。酒吧的吧主是个军事迷，他在BSAA基地旁边开酒吧的原因之一就是为了时不时亲眼见识一下BSAA的精英部队日常的训练，他此刻正兴奋地站在Chris旁边拿着秒表帮他计时。  
“OK，ready？” Chris提高了音量，显然这样的比赛也让他心情兴奋，“GO！”  
金属的碰撞声立刻此起彼伏地响了起来，训练有素的士兵们娴熟地将他们面前的机枪拆卸到最小的部分。Chris的目光很快就停留在了Piers的手上，他正在从枪托开始把突击步枪的零件一个一个地取下来，有的士兵为了求快而随手把零件噼里啪啦地甩到桌面上，然而Piers却将零件一个个按照顺序排列起来，轻轻地摆放在桌上，让自己的武器不要被摔得太厉害 。Chris赞许地微笑着，在爱护武器方面，Piers比他更加的精心。Piers把枪膛里面最后两个零件摆好之后，就马不停蹄地开始将手中的步枪组装起来。刚刚按照顺序摆好的零件让他在组装的时候轻松了许多，Marco在他身边大声诅咒了一声，他不小心把一个零件扔到了地上，此刻不得不爬到桌子底下去寻找，这也让他失去了赢得这次比赛的机会。Piers轻笑了一下，并没有被Marco的小意外分神，他把几个小零件不偏不倚地放入枪膛，再拿起手边的一根细长的金属管塞到枪膛中，他将机枪顶上的盖子扣上了枪管，一声清脆的咔哒声预示着枪管组装的完毕，接着，Piers不紧不慢地把细长的弹簧从枪管后方放了进去然后把枪托咔嚓一声卡了上去，最后他拉了三下枪侧面的拉杆，三下顺利地撞击声标志着枪的组装已经成功完成了。  
“Yes！” Piers高举起双手，剩下的队员也接着陆陆续续地举起了手，Marco是最后一个完成组装的，然而他的速度也并没有比其他人慢得太多。  
“看起来这次的赢家是Piers，” Chris环视了一圈他的队员们，“不过你们每个人都干的很好，Marco，下次拆的时候下手轻一点，” Chris揶揄着，“所以今晚的酒水都是我请了，have fun, boys！”  
“Woohoo~” Andy欢呼了一声，显然比起免去大扫除，他更加想要喝一顿免费的酒。  
Piers将大家的步枪提前收集了起来，生怕这些即将喝醉的士兵把自己的武器落在酒吧里。Chris靠在吧台边上，眼神一直追随着Piers。他从来没有意识到，自己的情人连拆装枪械的时候也可以那么……性感，现在他脑海全都是Piers灵活的手指摩擦着漆黑的枪身的情景，他回味着Piers精准又温柔的将武器拆散又有条不紊的组合起来的过程，流畅而优雅，仿佛是在用手指和自己的武器默默对话，这些念头激起了一阵暖流向他的下腹窜去。这时，他看到Piers正背着装好的武器向门口走去，他便放下了手中的酒鬼使神差地跟了上去：“Piers，这么快就要走了？”  
“嗯，我先把这些枪放好再说吧，” Piers朝他笑了一笑，“Andy他们今晚一定会喝得烂醉。”  
“让我帮你拿几把吧，” Chris说着，伸手从他肩膀上取下来了几把机枪背了起来。  
他们走在路上，并没有讲太多的话，Chris的目光时不时地在Piers的手指上流连着，对方并没有注意到自己现在满脑子都是龌龊的想法。  
“Good job today, soldier,” 他和Piers走进了Alpha小队的武器室，把枪按照名牌一一挂好，偷偷地带武器出去本来是不被允许的，然而有时候为了让队员在军队的生活更有乐趣，Chris不介意偶尔打破一下规矩。  
“Thanks, captain,” 队长的肯定从来都会让Piers格外地欣喜，他眉开眼笑地回答着，“你知道我平时经常练习的。”  
“Sure, I can see you’re very good at handling guns…” Chris向他挑逗地笑着，毫不掩饰这句话的另一层意味。  
“Of course,” Piers扬起了眉毛，队长主动和他调情还真是难得，“you know this more than anyone else,” 他靠近Chris，指尖慢慢从Chris的跨部划过，力度不轻不重，刚刚好勾勒出对方分身的轮廓即止。  
“Indeed I do,” Piers的触摸让他身体的血液迅速向着下身涌去，他向前走了一小步，将二人的身体贴在一起，缓缓地扭动起来，“after all, we’ve been practicing this for so long…”  
Piers配合着Chris的节奏扭动着身体，二人逐渐鼓起来的分身隔着衣物互相摩擦着，很快他们的喘息声就变得粗重了起来，Piers将嘴凑到了Chris耳边：“你现在想回酒吧吗，还是去你的房间……”  
Chris没有浪费半点时间，他抓起Piers的手，几乎是跑着来到了他在基地里的单人间。那天晚上他和Piers大概体验到了这辈子最强烈的高潮之一，好不容易从余韵中回过神之后，Piers不可思议地问起了他：“今天是什么让你这么有兴致，captain？”  
“呃……” Chris忽然不好意思了起来，“你拆装那把枪的时候我就……”  
“哈？” Piers眨了眨眼睛，“枉我之前还费了那么多心思诱惑你，早知道就先来这招了。”  
Chris笑着把他拉进了怀里：“现在你知道了也不迟啊。”  
“当然，” Piers狡猾地微笑了一下，心里产生了一个淘气的念头，“的确不迟。”  
==  
第二天上午，Chris几乎被埋在了成堆的文书工作里，他好不容易写完了三分之一都已经快到午饭时间了。Chris伸了个懒腰，想在午饭之前先在躲在休息室放松一下。他走近了Alpha小队的休息室，好几个队员正三三五五地坐在那里的沙发上等着食堂开饭，有的在闲聊，有的在看杂志，还有的在玩手机，当他看见了Piers之后，Chris的头脑立刻变得一片空白。  
Piers正坐在休息室的长桌子后面，面前摆着的，是他那把专用的反器材狙击枪。他注视着Chris的双眼，来回抚摸着狙击枪那根加长的枪管，Chris的喉结上下动了一下，Piers知道他已经得到了对方的注意。  
他拧下了瞄准镜，放在桌上，接着是炮口制退器，弹夹，枪管，枪托，而连接着这些大部件的小零件也被他慢条斯理地整齐摆放在自己面前。这和昨天速度的比赛不同，Piers几乎是用慢动作完成了他拆卸狙击枪的动作，将过程拉得更长，而他的目光还时不时地和Chris的视线相接，眼里尽是无言的诱惑。Chris不知道从什么时候开始屏住了呼吸，他的身体情不自禁地走到Piers面前，在他对面的凳子上坐了下来。Piers的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，他并不打算这么容易放过Chris。  
他从桌子下面拿出来一个储物盒，将盒里的东西一一摆在桌上 —— 软布，棉签，机油，喷雾…… 全都是情节枪支的必须品。Chris深深吸了口气，他的双手按在腿上，眼睛无法从Piers身上挪开。Piers先是在软布上喷了一些清洁喷雾，将手边的拆散的零件一样一样仔细地擦拭了一遍，擦到枪管的时候，他将那根黑色的柱体举到了嘴边，朝着它哈了口气，再用软布上下套动了几下，才慢慢放回到桌面上。接着，他用棉签和镊子把枪内部的小零件结合处都仔细擦拭了一遍，再蘸了一点专用的机油将该上油的部位都均匀地抹了一层油，让一个个部件看起来比之前更加有光泽。最后，Piers拿起了那根专门清理枪管内部的长柄刷，用清洁剂湿润了刷头之后，他把刷头对准枪口，慢慢捅了进去。Chris觉得自己现在就像是在看一场Piers的色情表演，他紧紧地夹着双腿，按在腿上的双手紧紧地握成了拳头，指关节都被他捏白了，即使如此，他还是没能阻止自己的阳具在腿间慢慢变硬。他的目光贪婪地注视着Piers的双手，此刻他一只手握着反器材狙击枪的大枪管，一手拿着刷子有节奏地在枪管内一进一出。刷了一阵之后，Piers用一张吸油纸包住了刷子头，将刷子从枪管的一头一路推到另一头，白色的吸油纸从另一头被推了出来，掉在地上。然而这还不是全部，Chris难耐地看着他换了一根刷子，这次他在刷头蘸的是刚才用过的机油。“如果不好好润滑的话可不行，” Piers低声说了一句，这让Chris咬紧了嘴唇，自己的分身在内裤里面蠢蠢欲动，让他只能用这个紧张的姿势坐在那里。这时候Piers的动作逐渐加快了，最后，他故意将刷子深深地推了两下，才慢慢地从枪管里把那根银色的金属刷子撤了出来。等Piers把心爱的狙击枪再次组装起来的时候，Chris觉得自己已经有着随时都射在裤子里的危险了。  
“这把枪真不错，” Piers单手举起了他的狙击枪，让枪身立在他身旁，那个狙击枪比坐着的Piers还要高出一截，“I like handling big guns,” 他说着，从座位上站了起来，Chris看着他的目光在自己的胯部停留了一阵，Piers满意地看着他腿间的隆起，拿着狙击枪走出了休息室。  
Chris又在那里静坐了好几分钟才慢慢地走出休息室，为了抑制那无法释放的情欲，他的双腿现在有些发软。那天下午，他的文书工作并不太顺利，Piers清理枪的场景总是不知不觉地出现在脑海里，让他的分身一次次膨胀起来。Chris喝了一大杯冰水想要平息被Piers撩起的欲火，他今天晚上绝对不会放过Piers。  
==  
傍晚之后，大多数BSAA的成员都回到了宿舍区休息。“Piers，” Chris找到了刚刚准备离开训练场的Piers，“跟我走一趟，” 他的表情看上去十分严厉，让其他的士兵纷纷猜测着Piers是不是犯了什么错误，但不敢询问。  
Piers向他皱了一下眉，一时没有猜到Chris的动机，他以为在经过了一整天的折磨之后，Chris会第一时间把他拉到房间里云雨，而此刻队长却是朝着另一个方向走着。  
“拿上你的枪，” Chris路过武器室的时候停了一会儿，“等等要用。”  
“呃……captain，” Piers拿着他的反器材狙击枪，跟在Chris身后，一时之间云里雾里，“我们这是要干什么？”  
“训练，” Chris简短地回答了两个字，不让身后的Piers看到他脸上的坏笑。  
Chris把他带到了BSAA的室内靶场，那里现在一个人都没有，Chris打开了一盏悬挂在远处的标靶上方的灯。  
“I want to see you shoot,” Chris指了指那个标靶。  
“Ummm, Chris, I shoot every day,” Piers迷惑地说，“what’s the point?”  
“Let me finish,” Chris咧嘴笑了一笑，“I want to see you shoot…Naked.”  
“Oh…” Piers笑着出了口气，“你要是想看我裸体的话直接说就好了，何必这么转弯抹角的呢。”  
“你以为今天让我硬了一下午我会这么容易放过你么，” Chris从他手里拿过枪，“脱吧。”  
“遵命，” 没有一丝迟疑，Piers拉开了上衣的拉链，把它扔到了地上。  
“等等，” Piers伸手准备取围巾的时候，Chris制止了他，“把围巾留下。”  
“今天的兴致也挺高的啊，captain，” Piers调戏着，开始解着自己的裤链和鞋带，没几下就把自己脱得只剩脖子上的围巾，“这样怎么样？” 他摆出了一个诱惑的姿势展示着自己修长的裸体。  
“很不错，” Chris走上前，将Piers的枪还给了他，“打满100分你就能得到奖励。”  
“小菜一碟，” Piers自信满满地说，刚想走去起始线上却被Chris一下子拉了回来。对方的嘴唇一下子堵住了他的嘴，舌头侵犯进他的口腔，还不等Piers有所反应，Chris的手就绕到了他的分身上，熟练地套动了起来。没多久，Piers就在他的刺激下完全硬了起来，“Captain……” 他以为Chris会就此继续下去，却看到了对方那个不怀好意地笑容。  
“现在，开始打吧，” Chris朝着标靶的方向示意了一下、  
“Chris！” Piers低头看了一眼自己挺立的分身，“你就让我这样去打靶吗？”  
“我刚刚不是说了不会这么轻易放过你么，” Chris的手缓缓地上下抚摸着对方的分身，他看着Piers涨红的脸，“100分，少了可不行。”  
“呼……” Piers长长呼了口气，无奈地摇了摇头，走到了射击点。他端起枪，尽量不去想他的分身正在一跳一跳地抗议着，他深吸了口气，100分，如果每次都能击中靶心的话，10发子弹就够了。Piers从来没有裸着身子练习过射击，更别提是在这种时候了，他觉得今天的手指比平时稍微迟钝一些，也许是因为血液都涌到了下半身，从而让四肢的感觉变得没那么敏锐了吧。在他稍微习惯了一下现在的状态之后，就开始专心地瞄准起标靶了。前几发都顺利地命中了红心，Piers偷偷笑了一下，BSAA头号狙击手怎么会被这种小事难住。就在他自鸣得意的时候，背上突如其来的热量让他愣了一下，接着，两只手从他的腰上绕到了分身前方。原来就在他射击的时候，Chris已经除掉了身上的衣物，现在他正紧贴在Piers背后，手也开始不安分地抚摸起对方的阳具。Chris的手心是湿的，想必是提前倒了润滑剂，“呃……” 分身被熟练地爱抚着，让Piers忍不住闭紧了双眼。  
“Stay focus, soldier,” Chris压低了声音在他耳边低语，他的嘴唇时不时摩擦着Piers的耳背，让他现在跟本没办法全神贯注地瞄准。  
“Captain……” Piers感到了Chris的硬物正贴着他的臀缝上下摩擦着，“你这样我……”  
“我怎么样，这样么……” Chris的双手握紧了Piers的分身，上下运动了起来，“还是这样……” 他更用力地用腰顶了顶Piers。  
“Captain……” Piers深吸了口气，“你真的是不打算那么容易放过我，对么？”  
“当然，” Chris的舌尖开始来回舔起了Piers的耳背，“快让我看看BSAA头号狙击手的实力吧。”  
“嗯呃……” Piers咬住了嘴唇，Chris的挑衅激起了他的挑战欲，Piers再次端起枪，透过瞄准镜向远处的标靶瞄去。他的这几枪几乎没有一个打中靶子，Chris低沉地笑了几声，他揶揄着：“需要帮你扶着枪么？”  
“你不是已经在帮了吗？” Piers笑了一声，再次瞄准了标靶。Chris的抚摸依然让他心猿意马，但是这次他起码打中靶子了，Piers大概接连打了七八发子弹之后，总分终于到了100以上，他放下枪，转身看着Chris，“任务完成。”  
Chris看了一眼标靶，“还不赖，” 他把Piers拉进怀里，“我还以为你会一发都打不中呢。”  
“Captain Redfield，” Piers做出了一个被冒犯了的表情，“你太小瞧BSAA的头号狙击手了。”  
“恰恰相反，” Chris取下了Piers的围巾，他还是喜欢看到Piers裸露的脖子，“我正打算把这把枪交给你呢，” 他把Piers的手领到自己的分身上。  
“I see, ” Piers 上下抚摸着对方的阳具，“Redfield半自动手枪，枪管长8……嗯8.25英寸，口径2.5，爆发力大，装填时间短，” Piers挑逗地看着他，“Piers专用。”  
“You surely know your guns very well,” Chris享受他和Piers一来一往的隐喻，他们不常常像这样调情，然而偶尔这样来一次倒是让人感到格外的新鲜。  
“唔嗯……” Piers索取着爱人的嘴唇，“captain,” 他的呼吸急促，刚才Chris不断的抚摸已经让他濒临高潮的边缘，“我觉得我们的前戏已经够长了吧。”  
“我同意，” Chris搂着他缓慢地向后退着，直到他的腿碰到了身后的操作桌边缘，Chris坐在了桌面上，把Piers夹在两腿之间。  
“Captain？” Piers明白了对方的用意，他的表情有些惊讶。  
“我本想把你按在这里狠狠干一顿的，” Chris按着Piers的后颈把他的嘴唇拉到嘴边，“不过你刚刚的表现让人印象深刻，就像我第一次见到你的时候一样。”  
“既然你那么说了，” Piers的嘴角勾了起来，他的手指已经抵在了Chris的后穴上，“那我就不客气了。”  
“废话少说，” Chris用亲吻封住了Piers的嘴，比起语言，他更喜欢用身体和对方一起享受这个时刻。  
Piers并没有用太久的时间扩张，他的分身已经涨的有些难受了，在得到了Chris的默许之后，他分开Chris的双腿，将自己的分身抵在了爱人的穴口。他扶着Chris健硕的大腿，分身开始进出起了Chris灼热的洞穴。他们注视着对方的双眸，并不需要过多的言语，彼此已经将心意完全写在眼中。Piers的眉头皱了两下，发出了一声很轻的喉音，Chris知道那是他快要高潮的前兆，他伸手扣在了Piers的臀瓣上，帮他加速了抽送的速度。“Ca..captain…” Piers 一下子吻上了他的嘴唇，舌头狂乱地舔过爱人的口腔，“唔……” Piers的手指陷进了Chris的腿肌，在那里留下了几道无伤大雅的抓痕，他最后猛力地向前送了几下腰，就一下子垮倒在了Chris身上。  
片刻之后，Piers抬起了头，“Captain，躺到桌子上去，” 他把Chris推倒在了身后的桌上，把他的腿也抬到了桌面上，他跨坐在Chris腿上，俯下身来到他的分身前方，“该我了，” Piers抬起头给了他一个淫荡的表情。  
“Piers…” Chris把双手枕在脑后，垫起头好让他能看到Piers吞吐自己分身的场面，他看到Piers的一只手绕到了身后，开始扩张起自己的后穴，“oh god…Piers…”  
Chris的阳具在他的口中期待地跳动了几下，Piers增加了一根手指，在后穴进出了一阵之后，终于坐直了身体。他也许并没有完全准备好接纳Chris硕大的阳具，然而Piers不想再让Chris等下去了，他抬高了身体，缓缓地坐了下去，将Chris的分身彻底吞进体内。  
“嘘……” Chris爱怜地抚摸着Piers颤抖的身体，并不急着催他运动。  
“Captain，” 他的身体稍稍向前倾了一些，开始扭起了腰，他的四肢由于刚才强烈的高潮依然有些酥软，但他并不打算偷懒 —— BSAA的头号狙击手从来不会怠慢武器。Piers上下晃动着身体，像是在骑着一匹野马一般骑着Chris，他按着Chris的双肩不让对方动弹，后穴将Chris的分身一次次地吞没到最底，肉体之间的撞击发出一下下有节奏的闷响。  
“Piers，” 他低吼着爱人的名字，被情欲折磨了一整天的身体终于可以在这刻得以释放，被Piers压制着的双肩让他的行动受到了限制，因此高潮的战栗才变得更加激烈，“啊哈……” 一声销魂的呻吟从他的齿间漏了出来，让Piers得意地笑了一下。  
“Come here,” Chris搂住了Piers，让他趴在自己身上休息着，他们两个人此刻都有点上气不接下气，情景堪比昨夜。  
“下次我要看你这样打靶，” Piers慵懒地咬了一下Chris的下唇，“我也想见识一下S.T.A.R.S.的神枪手的能力。”  
“The game’s on,” Chris笑着吻了吻Piers的额头，“A gun for a gun.”


End file.
